Chloe and Alek
by Chloeandaleklover113
Summary: Chloe and Alek have been together for 4 years now. They are living a good life until her ex shows up.. Brian. Then everything happens. Hope u like this


Chloe and Alek: the return

Chapter one:the good life

When Chloe turned 16,she never imagined she would find the love of her life and that she'd find out she was a Mai. Mai were an ancient race of cat people and they protected the uniter. Chloe found out she was the uniter, which unites the Mai with different species. The love of her life was her boyfriend alek of 4 years. He started out as her protector but as time went by, they started to fall in love. Here they are now: a loving couple who have the perfect life..for now.

Alek!.,we need to go or we're gonna be late. yelled chloe. I'm coming, don't worry,jasmine's not gonna be mad. As alek came down the stairs buttoning up his shirt,chloe came to him and said I know alek but I still don't want to make her wait. Everyone else is there as well,so hurry up and get your shirt buttoned up. Alek then replied alright, dear, give me a sec. He knew chloe was gonna turn around as soon as he said dear, she hated it when he teased her like that. When they were finally ready to go,they got in alek's jaguar and headed to jasmine's house. It took them a little bit to get there but when they did,everyone was happy. Jasmine was there,along with Paul and Amy. "There you guys are,we were starting to get worried about you two."said jasmine. Chloe then said "then its a good thing we showed up now,are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna eat"?. They all sat down at the table and just started talking. Amy and Paul talked about the vacation they went on , jasmine was talking to them. All the while,chloe and alek couldn't help but look at each other, under the table both of their hands next to the other had their hands grasped.

Chapter 2: Dinner

Jasmine was just finishing talking to Paul and Amy when the next thing out of her mouth was "are you two ever gonna stop looking at each other", "hello?..,hey Mai love birds"!. That got alek and chloe's attention when they both said what?. The other two were staring at them as well. " I swear I have never seen a cuter couple then you two" said amy. Chloe and alek couldn't but smile at that,they didn't know that their faces were red though. At that moment alek said "and I will never love another,soon as he said that,he grabbed chloe's face and gave a passionate loving kiss on the mouth. Chloe couldn't resist. She loved it when he kissed her. His kiss just heated her up inside. She would have started unbuttoning his shirt but they were public so she couldn't. "GUYS!,we're still here" said jasmine. Alek let go of chloe when she said that, Paul just stared and when those two came back to normal ,he said sweet.

It was the end of dinner ,so jasmine, amy and chloe gathered up the dishes while the guys talked. Chloe was putting dishes in the sink when jasmine and amy came up to her. Chloe said what?, jasmine and amy had smiling faces. Amy asked "so when do u think he will ask you"?. Chloe's next reply was "I don't know,i don't even know if he wants to do that". Jasmine was the next one to respond,: "chloe, me and alek have been cousins our whole life and I have never seen him in love with anyone like he is with you." "Trust me,he will ask you soon, I know he will." Chloe said,"do you really think he will jasmine?," "i would love to marry him, well at least getting the mai wedding". Mai weddings were different because instead of rings,they got branded tattoos on them. Amy said "chloe, you two are so in love with each other,we all see it, he will ask so don't worry about it". It was getting late and chloe and alek wanted to go home so they said goodbye to everyone and went home.

They got home but as they walked up to the house,they noticed the door was open. Alek told chloe to stay put while I look. He went inside and saw that their house was a wreck.

Chapter 3:mess

"Alek,who do you think would do this? Asked chloe. I don't know replied alek.. Why would they do this said chloe, she was starting to get scared. Alek saw the look on her face and came over ,grabbed chloe in his arms and hugged her. I don't know chloe but I will NOT let anything happen to you,i promise. Chloe felt reassured in his arms, his British accent soothing her,she just squeezed her arms around his back. They just stood there for a minute or two,then alek said I love you chloe,she replied I love you too alek. Alek then said, wanna go upstairs,you can take off my shirt. Chloe then looked in his deep brown eyes and said yes. Alek then smiled and lifted chloe right up and brought her up to their bedroom bridal style. He placed her on the bed and said I will make sure you feel safe as he turned off the lights..

Chapter 4: An old friend

The next morning, chloe woke up in alek's strong arms. She turned around and saw he was still sleeping. His arms were tucked around her stomach so she tried quietly to unfold them. He woke up then and said "where do you think your going love?. She turned so he could see her face. He loved waking up to her every morning, saying I love you and just being with her altogether. Chloe said I'm not going anywhere,i just tried not to wake you up. He then just gave her a kiss and said I dont mind being woken up by you, I never do.

Oh alek said chloe. I need to call my mom,i haven't talked to her in a while. Alek said ok and got up. Chloe loved seeing him shirtless, his body was just perfect. After a while, chloe told her mom she loved her and alek and chloe started to eat breakfast,when they heard a knock on the door. I'll get it said chloe. She went to the door and opened it and couldn't believe who was at the door. It was Brian...her ex boyfriend.

Chapter 5: trouble

Chloe was shocked that he was at the door. "What are you doing here Brian"? asked chloe. She hadn't seen him since she told him she didn't want to see him again 3 years ago. I just came to see how you were doing? Said Brian. Chloe .whose at the doo...r? Said alek, he came because chloe took a few minutes. What are you doing here...brian? Said alek with a growl. As I told chloe,i just came to see you two, he said.

The next words out of brian's mouth were so are you happy chloe?.. Chloe saw alek's knuckles turned white,at that moment,she put a hand on one of them. He calmed down as soon as he felt her touch but was still angry. What kind of question is that brian? Said chloe. Of course im happy,why wouldn't I be?. Brian said I don't know,i just came to say hi, and came to see if HE was treating you good... Chloe told him firmly: I think its time for you to go brian before I cant hold alek back anymore. Brian could see alek's face getting very angry and said, fine I will go. Nice seeing you chloe, see you again sometime. She waved and went in, when she went in, alek turned around and said,i suggest you don't come here again. You cause chloe pain. Brian just said we'll see what happens then he walked away.

Chapter 6: The capture

I don't know why he came here said alek, he walked into the dining room and saw chloe standing with her back turned. Chloe,are you ok?, she turned around and alek saw tears running down her face. Oh chloe,don't cry baby, it will be alright. Alek came up and placed an arm around her. She turned towards his chest. As his arm went up and down her arm, she replied I don't know why im crying, alek said its because you used to love him. Shh said alek. She finally calmed down afterwords. I have to call amy and jasmine. He said alright so he left chloe alone to call the two and tell them what happened.

WHAT ! Said Amy, why on earth would he show up after he was such a jerk to you. Jasmine said, don't worry chloe, as long as alek is there, he wont go anywhere near you. Thank you guys said chloe over the phone, they both said your welcome and no problem. Chloe hung up and called alek over,he came and chloe said alek im going out for a bit,why don't you go over to jasmine's. He was concerned though he said, are you sure chloe?. She said yes very clearly though inside she was really scared and she figured alek knew but didn't say anything. He reluctantly said yes but if he could call her as she was driving to jasmine's, she said she would.

They split up and went different directions, Chloe just had to get some space, the guy she used to love just showed up out of nowhere. Plus the way he talked just scared the hell out of her. She decided to go to the park where her and amy would walk around when they got together. She found a quiet spot and just cried her eyes out. After a while she decided she was ok, as she was heading to her car, she called alek. I'm headed over now alek, she said. Alek said alright see you in 10 minutes , I love you chloe,i love you too alek, see you, AHHH,.Alek then panicked and yelled out her name but ALEK,ALEK HELP MEEE! Was all he heard. Then the call ended, Alek just kept saying CHLOE,CHLOE, CHLOEEEEE.

Chapter 7 : finding the uniter

CHLOE! Yelled alek. He dropped his phone and panicked. Jasmine and Amy were right there watching the whole thing. Jasmine said what happened?, "i dont know said alek. I was just talking to her then she started screaming and that was it. Who would kidnap chloe asked amy?. Alek and jasmine stared at each other, then jasmine said anyone who knew she was the uniter would kidnap her. We haven't told anyone where we live though besides you guys , but who the heck else would know where to find us.?. said alek. Jasmine then said alek,go to the park, see whats there, ok?.,just go alek. She had never seen him take off so fast. She then turned toward amy and said ok lets figure this all out, I'm gonna need your help amy. Amy was all ready to go, she said lets get to work,i want to know who has the nerve to kidnap my best friend

Alek went to the park,and walked over to where she was. He saw glass and branches everywhere but the thing that got him were the spots of blood he saw on the ground. Seeing that made alek shake and for the first time have tears in his eyes. He came back to jasmines, she asked him if he found anything and he said no. Amy stepped up to him and asked alek,has anyone in the last few days seem threatening to you?. Alek said no one except...oh that son of a ..i know exactly who did it said alek angrily. Jasmine and amy both said WHO!. Very agitated he said Brian did it,he kidnapped chloe.

Alek thought back to what brian said about we'll see what happens and told the girls. They started to see it make sense,when alek's phone rang,he saw chloe was the caller I.D. He picked it up immediately and said chloe ,chloe are you alright?

Chapter 8: the old couple

Chloe woke up in a room, the back of her head hurt,she touched it and felt blood. She saw a window and tried to break it but it wouldn't budge. I wouldn't try anything chloe, you will just get hurt and I really dont want that. She turned around and saw brian, what are you doing here brian?. He said I guess you couldn't see me while I grabbed you. Chloe realizing it was him that kidnapped her, her eyes went cat like and attacked him. He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. Guards came in and electrocuted her. BRIAN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! Yelled chloe. Brian just told the guards to hold her down as he grabbed chloe's cell and called alek.

BRIAN WHERE IS SHE, said alek. Brian just said calmly "she's here with me. I want proof said alek, brian held the phone and said,its your boyfriend. Chloe then screamed, alek,help me!.please help. Brian took the phone back and said,i told you she is ok. Alek with all his might kept his anger down and said give her back. Brian just laughed and said, You never loved her like I did, Your just using her. I swear alek,she will be alright with me. You dont need to come, then he hung up. Alek then just threw his phone and yelled at the top of his lungs "IM GONNA KILL THIS HUMAN!, IM GONNA KILL HIM". Jasmine could see he was full of rage and anger. Alek,she said, calm down for a second. Calm down,calm down,tell me jas,how the hell do I calm down.? Said alek. The woman I love was kidnapped by her crazy ex. She just calmly told him to at least sit which he did but when he sat down,she saw him do something she had never seen him do. Alek was really crying,he had tears down his face. Amy was crying as well. Jasmine said as she sat down " I have never seen you this angry before alek,you need to think calmly so you can think of where she would be.

Chapter 9: talking and thinking

Chloe, did you ever think of us , what would have happened if we ended up together,she said no. Brian said after that "chloe I know that you are mai, I still want to be together with you. Chloe then thought,he obviously doesn't know that I can kill him. I know all about the mai and even though you can kill me with a kiss, it doesn't matter. I still want to be with you, Chloe then said: Brian I'm sorry but I dont want to be with you, I'm happy with alek. He then said with an angry voice "he doesn't know you like I do, he's not even human. Chloe had enough she said YOU DONT KNOW ME AT ALL OR SECOND OF ALL WE ARE BOTH MAI,WE LOVE EACH OTHER. THIRD OF ALL,this relationship would only work if we both loved each other and newsflash: I DONT LOVE YOU BRIAN!.

Alek felt his phone vibrate and answered ,brian was on the other line. So alek ,how on earth did you get chloe to fall in love with you. You were a jerk for a long time and then what ,you developed feelings for her?. Alek then who had been silent had then said well not that we need to tell you but it wasn't overnight that I fell in love with her , which you clearly do not understand ,you stupid human!.Let me speak to chloe now said alek,brian said alright, talk to her for a few,here you go.

Chloe,chloe are you alright.? She replied yes alek,i am ok, has he hurt you at all chloe? asked alek. She said no back, he has not.. I am coming for you chloe ,i swear I will find you., I love you so much chloe. She said I love you too alek. Brian took the phone back and as soon as he did alek said very dark and clear : if you hurt her at all,i swear on the Mai that I will bloody kill you!.

Chapter 10: revealing

Brian came over to her and sat in front of chloe quietly. Brian why dont you just let me go? Pleaded chloe. I cant said brian, I need to tell you something, What? said chloe. I never got over you said brian. Chloe then said got over me?, brian what are you talking about?. She then replied that day 3 years ago when we fought?, . Brian, you were hiding the fact that you were going to kill my kind. Your kind? Said brian. NOW THEY ARE YOUR KIND! Said brian. Chloe said uh yeah! Brian. I am Mai whether you like it or not. Chloe then said also in case you forgot, you nearly beat alek to death! or have you forgotten that?. Brian held his head down as yes. I just thought he wasn't right for you chloe!,i really didn't said brian.

Chloe then said, brian you are not my father or my mom! You dont decide who is right for me and frankly its none of your dame business who I do or dont date. As for being happy,i am happier than I have ever been!. Brian then just gave her an evil smile and stood up and walked away. He then turned around and said well if he is no longer around then I wont have to compete with him and he started to walk out of the room. Chloe then said brian,NOO brian what are you going to do?. He turned sideways and said chloe dont you see?. I'm going to kill him. He walked out leaving chloe terrified for alek.

Chapter 11:finding his true love

All of them had been sitting there for hours, they even called jasmines mom Valentina over who was the leader of the Mai pack there but they could get nowhere. Alek?,valentina said, You need to calm your mind and think clearly. I cant said alek, I'm too scared for her,i just cant. He walked away and slammed the door to the room where he stayed sometimes. They dont get it he thought, they just dont understand how much I love her. Then he just thought back to everything they had been through together. Then he just suddenly thought of brian's house , how he had been jealous when he her guard and followed her there. I AM SUCH A BLOODY IDIOT! Said alek. He rushed out of the room and said chloe is at brians house!,

They just stared at him then alek said guys come on!.they snapped out of it when he yelled. Amy said alek do you know where his house is? He replied very happily "YES I DO". Valentina then said why are we standing around, lets go get our girl back. He flew out the door to his car and said dont worry chloe I am coming to get you.

Chapter 12: blood and tears

Chloe was getting so nervous, she had been here almost all night, she was scared out of her mind now. In her head though,she was saying:alek dont come,please dont come, you cant die,please alek dont come. She could not risk loosing the man she loved much. She would not be able to live with herself if he died because he tried to save her. She knew though that she could not escape, where would she go without being seen or caught by brian first. Oh she had never wanted alek's hands around her more than ever right now.

Alek was practically speeding to brian's house to get to chloe. Now that he knew where she was,nothing or no one would stop him from getting to her. As soon as he said though,something raced in front of the car. He got out and realized it must have been one of brian's men. He said I dont have time for this ,dame it so I will only say this once:MOVE!. His cat eyes and claws came out as soon as he said that, jasmine and valentina showed up in the nick of time. Amy stayed in the car while they got out. Valentina got in front of alek and said we will handle this, go and get chloe alek. He said but dont you need my..,no said jasmine. Go get her alek. He smiled,said thanks and drove off.

Brian saw alek pull up in the driveway. He then went to the room where chloe was. She said what do you want now brian? Brian then said for alek to find you,he held a handkerchief in his hand. Her face suddenly went pale and said he,he he's here!. Brian said yes and I want him to see you..as the last thing he sees before I kill him. NOO brian,dont please,please. Hmp . Brian gagged her then waited for alek to come …

Chapter 13: and so it comes

Alek stopped his car and ran up the stairs,men started to come at him but he took them down like they were nothing and raced up the stairs yelling:CHLOE,CHLOE WHERE ARE YOU!. He heard a muffled scream, he knew chloe anywhere. He went to the room and saw her sitting there crying. Chloe,there you are, he came over and untied the handkerchief in her mouth. Soon as he did that. Chloe screamed watch out!. He turned around to see brian shoot him. Chloe then screamed louder than she ever had:ALEKKKKK!,NOOO BRIAN WHYYY!. Chloe had just had enough, her claws came straight out and broke the handcuffs that were holding her. She lunged at brian and got him with her claws

She scratched him hard to draw blood, then she saw guards coming toward them, Chloe was pissed off, she had had enough, she growled at the guards and went after them. Alek who had regained enough strength saw brian get up and go towards chloe. No way in hell was he gonna let that happen, he got up and jumped on brian. Unfortunately due to the bullet in him, he was weak and brian threw him over. Chloe was working on the last guard when she saw brian aim the gun at alek. She heard him say: this is the last time you interfere. Chloe then knocked out the guard and raced to alek and jumped in front of him then bang...

Chapter 14: Dont mess with the Mai

CHLOE! yelled alek, why the hell did you do that?.dame it .Brian you stupid idiot! Chloe was lying on the ground with blood rushing out of her. Brian panicked and dropped the gun,hand shaking he said "it wasn't my fault,she got in the way ,i would have never shot her!. Alek who was beyond angry or pissed off got off the floor and started walking toward brian who was backing away. " You come to our house, you scare chloe,YOU KIDNAP HER, torture her,scare her then you bloody freaking shoot her! and if you really know who she is, then you just killed one of her lives. She has 7 lives left. ,yeah I'm beyond letting you live now. As he was about to kill him, Valentina and jasmine came in and stopped him

Alek stop said valentina. I will take care of him, you and jasmine take chloe now and get back to the house. Alright ,just let me do one thing he said. Valentina said ok, alek walked over to brian who was beat up. He stood over brian and punched in the mouth and said in case you forgot, chloe is my girlfriend!. Valentina then told him to go, but,alek said, no buts alek demanded valentina. Take chloe NOW , alek scooped her right up and ran out the door, he could feel blood under his hands. As they were running,they saw mai coming in, before alek could ask,jasmine said they had called them in as they were driving. Amy came out ,saw chloe and freaked out. "WHAT happened TO CHLOE!. Alek already mad enough said, talk later,drive now, after he said that,amy closed her mouth and got back in the car. As amy and jasmine were the front,alek was holding chloe in the backseat, she was unconscious, and alek could her heart beating very slowly. The only words he could find to say were don't die chloe,please I dont want to loose you.

Chapter 15: saving the one he loves

They all ran to the door, with chloe dying in his arms, alek knew he didn't have much time to save her. He knew she would come back but he still didn't want too lose her for even a second. They laid her on the couch when she started to speak "alek,alek, he heard her say that and grabbed her hand. I'm right here chloe,I'm not going anywhere. She went back to being unconscious, he really started to worry,HELLOO,CHLOE DYING HERE. The door got knocked on ,jasmine answered it while amy ran to alek with clothes and alcohol. Paul heard what happened and rushed over to see chloe. Jasmine told him when he came in to stay away from there cause alek's likely going to kill you if you go over. He only needed to be told once, jasmine went back over to the couch. Amy backed away while jasmine tended to chloe. Hurry jasmine,i can feel her dying said alek who was really scared of loosing her. I will save her alek, I promise said jasmine. The next thing she said,we need to take the bullet out of her still,so hold her hand tight alek. She got out the alcohol and poured it on the wound, chloe didn't stir at all, which made alek panic. The bullet came out as she poured it though, amy was smiling when the bullet was taken out, jasmine then told alek to move. I'm not going anywhere he said, Jasmine who was trying not to get angry said if you want me to save her,then MOVE alek so I can put these bandages on her.

When he finally moved,jasmine put the bandages around chloe's stomach, alek really hoped she didn't loose enough blood because even though she has more lives, he knew if enough blood spilled ..even chloe would die and stay dead. She put the last of the bandages on ,and got up, she went over to amy and alek. "We need to let her rest said jasmine, ok said amy and walked over to paul to tell him what happened. Jasmine knew alek couldn't leave chloe so she stepped aside and let him sit on the floor by the couch praying that she would wake up.

Chapter 16:Endless love

After a few hours,he saw chloe open her eyes. Chloe,your awake,thank the Mai said alek very happily. Whew said valentina, She came in as chloe was resting. Im so happy that your ok chloe, said alek, you are so dumb to jump in front of the bullet. Chloe said well I had to save you, they both smiled and hugged. Do you remember what happened asked jasmine, "a little said chloe, I remember getting shot,i think alek carried me out but the rest of it is a blank. Wait said chloe, there is one thing I think I remember, I think I said alek's name but thats it. Yes you did said jasmine. I'm so happy your alright chloe, I dont know what I would've done without my best friend said amy who was crying tears of joy. Chloe said will you get over here and give me a hug, amy came over and hugged.

Ow said chloe, did I hurt you? said amy. No said chloe,i just hurt period. She lifted her shirt and saw the bandage around her. That was the only way to save you said jasmine. Chloe then said I' m not arguing, They were all smiling, alek asked chloe if she wanted something to drink. Water will be ok said chloe, alek got up and went to get the water, as he was walking back, everyone heard a glass shatter. HMMMP said alek, they ran and saw alek clutching his side. Why didn't you tell us said jasmine very nervously. I didnt feel it said alek. That's to be expected said valentina , "you were worrying about chloe so much that you forgot your wound. Chloe came in and saw alek on the floor with blood on the floor and said NOOOO ,DONT YOU DARE FREAKING DIE ON ME,DONT YOU DARE,dammit alek why did you come in.

All alek did was laugh, chloe then got an angry look and knelled down to him and said you think this is funny!,your dying stupid. Alek then said "as long as your alive, I dont mind the pain, ha ha. Chloe had enough and said I'm not going to let you die, come on. She helped him up and put him on the couch, amy and paul both stayed back this time. Come on, come on ,we dont have a lot of time said chloe, as jasmine stitched him up, chloe stayed back with valentina. Valentina said I have know alek his whole life and I have never met a pair love each other like you and alek do. Chloe turned to valentina and said I love him more than anything .Valentina then just said two words, "endless and unconditional love."

Chapter 17: It finally happens

Chloe woke up in the bedroom and alek was awake laying right next to her. When they looked in each others eyes, chloe got up,put her hand to his face and kissed him. Alek grabbed her and kissed her right back. I'm so happy your alive said chloe to alek,he said Im more happy that you are. Hee hee said chloe, alek then said do you want to skip breakfast and she said yes, they got back under the covers and both said Ow. Guess we cant do it this morning said alek, he forgot they were wearing bandages, they didn't really protect them from the pain. They both got dressed and went down stairs where everyone was smiling. We are all glad that you both are alive said valentina. They all shook their heads in agreement. Chloe and alek both holding hands smiled at all of them.

Come on chloe, I wanna take you to the park said alek. OK said chloe, she got up and started to walk to alek when she saw jasmine ,amy and paul smile and giggle at her, Even Valentina was smiling. What? Said chloe, you will find out said amy, now go before I kick out said jasmine. Chloe turned and went out the door, as alek went out ,he turned out, gave a smile and thumbs up behind. They all did the same.

They got to the park, started walking when chloe asked alek, what were they doing here?. Alek simply said I wanted to walk with you, so they were just walking ,holding hands. They stopped when they saw a bench under a pretty tree and alek told them to stop. " You know I have loved you for a long time, since I met you I have had these feelings for you. Chloe said "yes alek I know, I love you too very much. Alek then said well I have wanna that for the rest of our lives,he got down on the ground and got up on a knee. Chloe's face then turned red when alek then pulled a box. He said Mai's dont usually do this but I felt this was special, chloe king ,will you marry me?. He opened the box and in it was a diamond ring, chloe just couldn't stop smiling and finally said YESS!,I WILL MARRY YOU. Alek put the ring on her finger then lifted her in the air. You are making me so happy chloe said alek. I have to call my mom! said chloe excitedly, he put her down and chloe called her mom.

All alek heard was chloe shrieking with excitement, he said when she came back over,"are you ready to go back "? ,yes said chloe,YES,they got back to the house and chloe burst through the door holding her finger with the ring up. AHHHH said amy , I KNOW said chloe. They both were giggling,so was jasmine. Group hug said amy,the girls all got a hug. Good job said paul to alek,thanks said alek and him and paul shook hands. Valentina was smiling and said congratulations chloe. Chloe came over and gave her a hug which valentina returned. Chloe then came back over and alek took her hand and said you make me the happiest mai alive, she beamed and said you make me the happiest mai alive!. She giggled and alek kissed her. Chloe and alek were getting the life they wanted for so long , all their family and their friends were around and as valentina told chloe the night before. The mai took care of brian, they put him in a mai prison which he wasn't getting out of. Those two were so happy,they knew they would be from now on in happily after ever!

book 2 coming soon


End file.
